The Madness Generator
by emrysmile
Summary: A whole army of one-shots based off of random words from an online random word generator. Let the madness ensue…
1. Error

**Title: **The Madness Generator

**Author: **Georgia M. (katiesmeghead)

**Synopsis: **A whole army of one-shots based off of random words from an online random word generator. Let the madness ensue…

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, nor do I receive any form of payment or anything advantageous from writing this story, it's purely for my own fun… how sad huh? So please don't sue me you wonderful people who own and designed these characters!

* * *

**GENERATED WORD:** Error

There's no problem here. I've checked time and time again. Everything is working perfectly so why is everything falling to pieces around me? Why can't I fix this! I slam my fist against the rough stone wall and grimace at the tingling pain that shoots up my arm. I just don't get it. What's wrong?

The sound of feet pad softly towards me. I try to ignore the presence behind me but a hand squeezes my shoulder and I'm forced to look up into Mikey's bright blue eyes. He smiles kindly down at me and says something that I don't listen to. He doesn't understand what's happening. How could he? No one could _possibly _understand this. It's, it's…

"Want some help bro?" Shaking my head I push myself up from the floor quickly and storm away, fully intent on smashing the shell out of Raph's punching bag.

From the corner of my eye I see Mikey going over to stare at my tormentor and vaguely hear him mumble the words that have tortured me for so long.

"An internal error has occurred. Node parameter cannot use Windows NT protocols."


	2. Giggle

Title The Madness Generator

**Author: **Georgia M. (katiesmeghead)

**Synopsis: **A whole army of one-shots based off of random words from an online random word generator. Let the madness ensue…

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, nor do I receive any form of payment or anything advantageous from writing this story, it's purely for my own fun… how sad huh? So please don't sue me you wonderful people who own and designed these characters!

* * *

**GENERATED WORD:** Giggle

Giggling is a truly beautiful sound. It almost never stops now, but I remember times gone by when there was no giggling, no sound at all. Just silence. Long, endless silence that stretched and wrapped around me, invading my ears with the sheer monotony of it all.

And then I stumbled upon four turtles. Drenched in glowing ooze and with no sense of survival, they would have been an easy dinner for a hungry rat. I would like to say that I spared them because of some inner sense of moral guidance. I would like to say that. But I can't. It still haunts me that the reason I did not eat them was because of that ooze that reeked of some disgusting stench.

But as much as that haunts me, it is in the past, along with the silence and the loneliness. My sons have grown into energetic four-year-old mutant turtles and their wonderful giggling never ceases.

I couldn't be happier that the ooze was so… stinky!


	3. Translations

**Title: The Madness Generator**

**Author: **Georgia M. (katiesmeghead)

**Synopsis: **A whole army of one-shots based off of random words from an online random word generator. Let the madness ensue…

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, nor do I receive any form of payment or anything advantageous from writing this story, it's purely for my own fun… how sad huh? So please don't sue me you wonderful people who own and designed these characters!

* * *

**GENERATED WORD:** Translations

_Raphael Hamato's Journal (NOT diary!)_

Anyone with a little brother will understand this simple truth. They. Are. Nuts.

And there are no little brothers out there who could be a bigger example of this rule than MY little bros. Donatello and Michelangelo Hamato; goofballs to the bitter end!

But there's one other rule of younger brothers, only known by us big bros; nothing they say makes sense. Lucky for Leo and me, that's the one place were having _two_ little brothers comes in handy…

* * *

"And then I was all like, 'Pow! Bam! Die you scuzzbags! YOU SHALL NOT FEAST ON MY YUMMMY GREEN SKIN!'" **I know I shouldn't watch. I should just keep meditating and spare myself the mental trauma of a 'Mikey Rant'. But I just can't help it!** Across the room from me I can see Raph sprawled on the couch. His jaw is twitching. I grin to myself and wait for the inevitable explosion.

"But then I was all 'Take that! And that! Ahhhhh!' And then they were like 'Save me! Save me! Spare me oh wonderful Nexus Champion!'"

Donatello is laying on his stomach nearby to me, tinkering inside the battle shell engine, face smudged with grease. No surprise there then. He doesn't seem to be paying much attention to Mikey (although I know his big brain is soaking in every word). **How I envy him for being able to detach himself from this moment.**

"So I was all 'Victory! Oh yeah, Uh-huh! Holla!'"

**Oh no! Mikey is doing his victory dance. This is just cruel and unusual!** Thankfully Raph comes to my rescue – **but don't you ever tell him I thought that!**

"Donnie?"

"Yeah…"

"Translate."

Don flips his goggles up and I try not to laugh at the sight of his face, almost entirely covered in grease and muck except for a gap around his brown eyes.

"Mikey beat the eleventh level of Zombie Attack… and then I think he did some kind of victory dance."

**Oh. Well that explains it.** I think to myself as I drift into meditation again.


	4. Domestic

**Title: The Madness Generator**

**Author: **Georgia M. (katiesmeghead)

**Synopsis: **A whole army of one-shots based off of random words from an online random word generator. Let the madness ensue…

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, nor do I receive any form of payment or anything advantageous from writing this story, it's purely for my own fun… how sad huh? So please don't sue me you wonderful people who own and designed these characters!

* * *

**GENERATED WORD:** Domestic

Leonardo stared with eager seven-year-old eyes at the book Donatello had let him '_borrow'_. Without the luxury of the amazing glowing boxes so many of the humans had, Leo was determined to find out about humans through books.

However, the title was already proving to be a problem for the young turtle…

"Dome-stick Pi-so-cloggy?" With a shrug of his shoulders Leo decided to just make a start. More than once the words in the book would be too complicated but Leonardo could quite easily work out what he wanted to know from the pictures.

He soon noticed a pattern. In almost every picture there would be a big man and big lady, then a smaller girl and smaller boy, a _really _old person sitting with some strange pointy things and some string, and a big panting dog with the children. Scrunching up his nose he thought to his own family.

"Well, Mikey and Donnie are definitely the kids 'cause they always act weird. And Master Splinter is the old person, just without those sticks. I guess I could be the tall guy. But then what about Raphie?"

Snapping his fingers happily Leo decided he would ask the smartest turtle he knew; Donnie just had to know the answer.

Wandering into his brothers room, the Dome-stick Pi-so-cloggy book clutched to his chest, Leo grinned at his little brother.

"Hey Donnie?"

"Yeah Leo?" Don replied absently.

"Is Raphie a girl or a dog?" Blinking in surprise Donnie took one glance at his brother then grinned.

"Maybe he's both!" With that idea firmly set in their minds the turtles rushed off to pester Raphael, determined to find the true identity of their 'female dog' brother.


	5. Wisdom

**Title: **The Madness Generator

**Author: **Georgia M. (katiesmeghead)

**Synopsis: **A whole army of one-shots based off of random words from an online random word generator. Let the madness ensue…

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, nor do I receive any form of payment or anything advantageous from writing this story, it's purely for my own fun… how sad huh? So please don't sue me you wonderful people who own and designed these characters!

* * *

**GENERATED WORD:** Wisdom

Another day rolled by in a haze of energy that only hyperactive young toddlers could produce. Of course, it didn't help that said hyperactive young turtles had been gorging on a secret stash of sweets. It helped even less when said hyperactive young toddlers, gorged on said sweets, just happened to be mutant turtles. But I digress...

Master Spliner watched his sons attenitively and, finally sure that they were worn out (for now), he sighed with relief and entered the kitchen. He had been extremely lucky yesterday. Boxes upon boxes of all manner of fruits were thrown out to the bins near a supermarket for being deformed and abnormal. Not for the first time he was repulsed by the way humans could waste food, but he knew he should not complain. Now he simply met the challenge of getting his sons to eat the fruit before it became rotten.

After some deliberation he took the simplest route and started chopping the fruit to make salads. It was while he was slicing apples that Michelangelo wandered in, dragging his brother by the hand. Master Splinter restrained a chuckle. Donatello's legs flailed as his little brother dragged him across the floor, desperately seeking steady ground to stand on. Finally his little brother released him and poor Don was able to dust himself off while Mikey turned to Master Splinter.

The young turtle watched excitedly as Master Splinter cut the different fruits, amazed at all the colours; bright red apples, sunny yellow bananas, shiny green grapes, deep purple blackcurrents, dusty blue blueberries, and Mikey's favourites; the oranges! Donatello joined his brother on the counter and peered into the large bowl filled with chopped fruit.

"What is it Master Splinter?" he asked curiously.

"It is called 'fruit salad' Donatello. It is very delicious." For a moment the kitchen became silent again. But only for a while...

"Where's the tom'toes?"

Master Splinter blinked. Confused he stared down gently at Michelangelo and motioned for him to explain.

"Tom'toes are fruit, Donnie told me!" Peering over a his brainy son Master Splinter saw Donatello blushing slightly and muffling giggles. Fondly squeezing his youngest sons' shoulder Master Splinter replied.

"'Knowledge is understanding a tomato is a fruit. True wisdom is knowing not to put one in a fruit salad.'"

* * *

A quote that sprang to my mind the second I saw this word. I couldn't resist. Reviews are like air to me, Gimme Gimme Gimme! :D


	6. Telephone

**Title: **The Madness Generator

**Author: **Georgia M. (katiesmeghead)

**Synopsis: **A whole army of one-shots based off of random words from an online random word generator. Let the madness ensue…

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, nor do I receive any form of payment or anything advantageous from writing this story, it's purely for my own fun… how sad huh? So please don't sue me you wonderful people who own and designed these characters!

* * *

**GENERATED WORD:** Telephone

I have always been proud of my sons in many ways. Their ever-growing skill in the dojo is sure to one day surpass my own, and it gives me delight to watch them train so eagerly. But outside of the walls of our dojo I have seen them grow into individuals, with their own special talents that astound me without fail.

My youngest, Michelangelo, for example; his constant energy - while sometimes a source of irritation - has only aided his command of the 'skateboard'. Many times he has pleaded with me to watch his... mundo-skizzels? Or something of the sort. I used to fear that my young son would break his neck on such a dangerous contraption but now I just enjoy watching him have fun. ...Unless he invents his own tricks. Then it's time to worry again.

Raphael on the other hand, has aquired a, ahem, _need for speed_. He and that motorbike of his will most certainly be the death of me. If Michelangelo and his tricks scared me then my most _passionate_ son driving at unknown speeds down New York streets is simply cruel to my poor heart. But my son loves it. So I suppose I do too.

Leonardo's hobbies are much less troubling to me. My oldest adores writing. So much so that I have seen thick novels stacked neatly as usual upon his writing desk, which happens to be the only place in his bedroom where Leonardo will allow a mess. However, for some reason I simply cannot fathom my son refuses to let me, nor his brothers, read what he has written. I believe occasionally he may have let Donatello or Miss O'Neil read a small amount, but not much. I'm afraid I may never understand his reasoning for that.

But this leads me to my second youngest. Donatello. My remarkably intelligent son who has had me on my toes just as much as his more mischievous brothers. Fires, burns, explosions, spills, and odd smells have become common in our home all thanks to Donatello's many inventions. His intelligence is topped only by his imagination for such incredible inventions. I am quite certain that not even the sky is the limit for Donatello. But sometimes, his brilliant mind can become problematic. Such as, well, right now. This incredible device is truly a testament to his abilities, a marvel of technology. However, I simply cannot understand the complex contraption. Oh, how I wish Donatello were here to help me understand such a gadget.

"Darn telephone, why wont you work?!"

* * *

Reviews Air. Let me Breath!


	7. Pray

1**Title: **The Madness Generator

**Author: **Georgia M. (katiesmeghead)

**Synopsis: **A whole army of one-shots based off of random words from an online random word generator. Let the madness ensue…

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, nor do I receive any form of payment or anything advantageous from writing this story, it's purely for my own fun… how sad huh? So please don't sue me you wonderful people who own and designed these characters!

* * *

**GENERATED WORD:** Pray

I can't believe I'm doing this. It's against everything I've ever thought, ever believed. But for this I'll make an exception. For _him _I'll give it a shot.

I remember the good times as I sit and pray to deities I've always shrugged off as unreal. We're polar opposites him and I, but we never fought. It hurts me that I didn't spend as much time with him as I should have, but I stop that train of thought quickly. There will still be time to talk, to make new memories. There has to be.

So that's why I'm praying. My hands, still stained with crimson from desperately mending his broken body, clasp on top of the soft covers of his bed, and I kneel on the cold stone floor. Shaking I close my eyes, and beg, _plead _to some higher power to spare him. To just, for once in our tortured existence, be forgiving.

Slowly I open my eyes again. His breathing is still shallow and laboured. Nothing has changed. Tears slip down my cheeks as I clutch to his cool, calloused hand and let the sobs take over. Who was I fooling? Life isn't fair. God isn't real. I never should have let my hopes get up.

A gentle squeeze. Brief, so very brief that I barely realised it happened. I can't bare to look up. What if it's all over? What if that was his last comfort to me? How will I possibly deal with that? But then maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he's better. Searching for my attention. Reassuring me. I open my dark, logical eyes.

"Raph?"

* * *

My first ever shot at angst. I'll leave you to imagine how it ends...


End file.
